Love Liabilities
by Summer Isabelladonna Cathrine
Summary: Alecia is frankly a kid. Even though she is fifteen leading on sixteen, she is younger than everyone around her and is almost childlike. Though she has a dark past and no family left, she is probably one of the most fun and happy people you have ever met. So when Seth Clearwater, another 'kid' imprints on her they are the perfect couple. Explore their adventures inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter type, introduction, no dialogue.**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the world that was personally written by Stefinie Meyer wrote in the Twilight series. I take no credit for characters she has specifically designed and only responsible for my OC Alecia and Lizzie. As each chapter progresses I will keep on adding to the list of characters that are mine and only mine of imagination. If this fan fiction is used without permission by me I have the right to either sue, or call faulty.

Date published: Sat, March 8, 2014

Word count for this chapter: 1,115

* * *

Hair: Brown, short with two longer locks at the front and blond inside highlights

Name: Alecia .S. Canterbury

Eyes: Blue, wide

Face shape: round cute yet not with fat

Popularity status: High

Personality: Kind, nice, childish, fun

Nicknames: Ally, Allycat, Kid, Catypurry, Kitty, Kit, Cat etc.

Past: Parents and brother died in a car accident, she got away with a large cut on her leg

Housing: Living alone illegally in a small house with two bedrooms and one bathroom

* * *

So, technically, I wasn't expecting to be the class clown. I didn't know that apparently I was funny and not just cute and childlike, but once I did, I enjoyed it. Me being short (5'5) for my fifteen years and not just that, but having been two years younger than everyone else at LaPush High because I had been enrolled early and skipped a grade, was given the nickname kid. Soon it translated over to 'kitty'. I really didn't mind, I thrived in the extra attention the classes gave me, the soft pats on the head by my friends, which to be honest, was everyone.

I was everywhere and nowhere hanging out with the goth kids and then shopping later with the preps. I kind of just slipped through the cracks. People noticed of course but didn't seem to mind, they liked me too, purely because I didn't follow the unspoken rules or because they liked my personality, I couldn't tell. I had a 'family' at school to make up for the nonexistent one at home, I had my 'mom' Lizzie who was a really tall fluffy nice seventeen year old who I could run up to, jump, and give her a hug. I had a daddy, Jacob, who was even taller than Lizzie and he had to pick me up if we hugged. Once one of the kids asked me that if Lizzie was my Mommy and Jacob was my Daddy then they had to be together. I proclaimed very loudly that that was nasty and called him a pervert. Of course I apologized later but I just wanted to make myself clear and that I wasn't playing match maker or anything.

Everyone besides Mommy and Daddy were my big brother or sister, so I had a whole network of people that loved me. It was one of the most magical ideas I had ever had. But, sometimes I still awoke screaming, or felt so lonely as I ate by myself at the three chaired table at home. I had...darker reasons of doing this. Creating a family, an army of people who loved me. I... was untouchable. The guys weren't interested in a person who was so immature, even though I was far from ugly. I have been told that I was pretty, cute, and adorable many times. With my short brown and blonde hair that barely scraped my shoulders, and my big, wide blue eyes, I was cute. And sometimes it aggravated me, no one noticed my perfect hourglass figure with a flat waist and C-cups, wide yet not too much hips that sometimes you see in teen magazines. Without the round yet not fat childlike face I had, I could be considered sexy I suppose. And I know, I know, I should be grateful yada yada blah blah and I am! I love being a kid! It's so exciting, people expect less intelligence from you and yet I can blow their mind if I want to. I have an extensive vocabulary and what's better, I love to think. I tend to over do it though, sometime I just sit there thinking about thinking or about the fact that we are all going to die some day, and that thirty years from now, to the people I know now I will be nothing more than a fond memory. These thoughts don't bother me, no, instead they keep me alive, or else I would completely die of boredom.

The only person I don't talk to much was Seth Clearwater. The last time I did was about two months ago and scince then, my has that boy sprouted up like a weed. While he was tall before, he must have grown at least a foot and the muscles... wow... sometime I stare a little bit... It's quite embarrassing to be honest. I have never been shy, on the contrary I was very outspoken, but every time I see him I have to fight the irrational urge to hide behind something. It was a well known fact to me that I had a HUMONGOUS crush on Seth yet I couldn't do diddly-squat about it. He was so HAPPY all the time and so cute! I suppose this could be a valid description of me and I heard that his father died of a heart attach a while back so, sadly, we are slightly similar on that front as well.

My family died in a car accident almost a full year ago. I... for a long time... had nowhere to go. But then there was a small abandoned house close to the woods. I paid under my mother's name and no one bothered to check. I guess I should count my blessings. The place was small with only two bedrooms and one bathroom, but just perfect for a single refugee like me. I don't understand why I haven't been caught yet, good luck? Anyways, I cleaned the place up even though oddly it wasn't that gross in the first place, I managed to snatch a job that didn't do background checks and got a very very decent middle wage pay. I can buy cute clothes, have fun, and pay the bills. I skip breakfast though for money and for weight loss.

I've been through a lot but yet I manage, I love my life. I love being normal with a lot of people to love me.

My name, is Alecia, Alecia Canterbury.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the world that was personally written by Stefinie Meyer in the Twilight series. I take no credit for characters she has specifically designed and only responsible for my OC Alecia and Lizzie. As each chapter progresses I will keep on adding to the list of characters that are mine and only mine of imagination. If this fan fiction is used without permission by me I have the right to either sue, or call faulty.

Date published: Sat, March 9, 2014

Word count for this chapter:1,293

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

Seth groaned as he heard a BEEP_ BLEEP _ as the alarm clock went off again, probably for the hundredth time, after he had yet again hit the snooze button. He was about to throw the stupid mechanism across the room when he noticed that he only had about thirty minutes left.

"Ugh, crap I'm going to be so late. And it's a Monday too..." He said, jumping up and pulling on his jeans. Not even bothering to brush his hair he slid on his shirt and grabbed his backpack, running downstairs. He new that if he didn't shift and run to the school he would most likely be almost thirty minutes late to the class that he knew he had a VERY big test in. He couldn't even bother with breakfast so he ran out the door and into the woods.

"God I hope this works..." He stripped and shoved his clothes into his backpack which already had his shoes inside. He shifted slowly making sure to not knock over his bag that was laying on the ground with its handles in the air. When he was done he clenched the handles in between his teeth.

* * *

Alecia's P.O.V.

"Ugh I am so late!"

I was running through the forest behind my house towards the school. I had failed my drivers test because, with no cars, I couldn't practice and besides there would be no one to supervise anyway. And... I didn't like cars very much anymore, so whatever. A couple years ago, I was a car fanatic. I can still tell you the best models and tell my cars apart etc. But I don't care for doing so.

Anyways it's only like a fifteen minute walk to the school and a ten minutes run so I'm safe, well except for that one time where I tripped and fell... green scenery flew past me as I speeded up. I don't think I've ever gone this fast before, at this rate I would get to school in five minutes or less, if I hadn't crashed into something solid. I tumbled down to the ground, nimbly catching myself in an odd position that looked like I was doing handstand. Automatically I correct my position until I'm back on my feet, turning to look at what I had hit.

It was a wolf.

* * *

Seth P.O.V.

Running faster and faster focusing mainly on the school I could see through the trees I wasn't paying attention and hit something. _'Argh, crap...' _ looking over I see the back of a girl who is righting herself from the position she must have caught herself in which, oddly appeared to be a handstand. She quickly turned around and looked at me straight in the face.

She...she was beautiful... with wide innocent eyes, a perfect small yet plump Cupid's bow mouth, and long lashes... I could go on forever... but the by far most amazing thing was the color of her eyes. They were almost grey, a silver, light blue yet not just that simple. There were many different waves around the pupil, could literally drown in them. It was Kit! I had had a crush on her from the second I first saw her, she was one of the nicest people I knew, we didn't talk that much and I never understood why. She always seemed so... embarrassed when I talked to her. Well I mean before the shifting. After that I tried to just... keep my distance. I tried to say hello but only succeeded in whimpering lowly, I had forgotten I was in wolf form. She didn't seem surprised to see me, a wolf, in the middle of the woods, on the contrary she took a small step forward and raised her hand to pet me.

She spoke in calm whisperings that almost seemed so trance like, I almost didn't actually make sense of the words she said.

"Most large animals don't come very close to me like the small ones do."

What did she mean?

"But I'm really happy, I love wolves." She said, smiling wryly.

I yipped suddenly, overjoyed with the fact that I had made her happy. I was still confused of course but I felt wonderful. I could imagine our entire life together, her in a beautifulwhite dress walking down the aisle with a faceless man on her arm, us with two dazzling children side by side. All of it was within reach.

The bell rang in the distance startling both of us. Looking at me with an almost regretful expression, she gave me a last pat and turned away, heading for the school. She jogged quickly, most likely, not wanting to be late. Speaking of which, I realized that I should be on my way. I shifted as fast as possible and ran fast. Me and Kat had first period together, biology, and I didn't want to be late to see her again.

* * *

Alecia's P.O.V.

I almost slammed the door open in my state of absolute carelessness and confusion I was in such a rush. The entire class was staring at me with expressions varying to amusement to annoyance, completely thrown off track I put on my widest close eyed smile and proclaimed in my sickly sweet voice "I'm here today~!" I saw a girl in the back roll her eyes and Lizzie my mom facepalm.

I made up a fake stuck up British accent "I, one of the few so amazingly amazing people on earth, have decided to graciously provide you with my presence here today!" Giggling quietly I put my arm down from where I had oh so dramatically positioned it up in the air before. I ran up to my desk to sit and before that I went over to Lizzie and gave her a quick hug. I pushed my ten pound plus bag under my desk and thought about the wolf in the woods.

I have always been overly good with animals, when I was little birds, squirrels, and even bigger things like deer just came up to me. But as I got older I noticed that the animals that confronted me got smaller and smaller. Now, usually, it's just the birds, chipmunks, and large insects. Sometimes though the deer will come back, or wild boar, I go hiking a lot and one time there was a bear who walked right in front of me without a care in the world. A lot of the times, supposedly scary, dangerous creatures steer clear of me when they would have charged anyone else. I found it very strange but thought it exciting and used it as a way to fend off boredom. Once I played Snow White and go all of the animals to help me, my mom totally freaked out.

As I was replaying the memory in my head, I heard the door open and close again as another not quite late student entered the room.

Seth


End file.
